


Of Sins and Succubi

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: "His ears twitched and his nostrils flared as the shop door slowly opened. He reflexively placed his feet on the floor and assumed a more defensive posture, quickly placing ebony and ivory in front of him almost as a threat display. His brow furrowed as he examined the 4 men that slowly strolled through the doors and across the room towards him; all clad in tight black suits, hard heels clipping against the wood floor with each step in perfect synchronicity, tan skin and devilish smirks adorned their faces.Incubi. He rolled his eyes and huffed, making no attempt to cover up his disdain; Dante hated incubi."Dante had a job to hunt a dangerous succubus on the run. He had expected this job to go like any other; oh how wrong he was.[Apologies, but currently on hiatus]





	1. Excessive sorrow laughs, excessive joy weeps

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea I had one day while my mind was wandering at work so i decided to write a prologue chapter and see how it turns out. I wanted to give Dante some limelight in more ways that just writing some quick oneshots. I’m still not 100% sure what the future of this will be but any feedback will be appreciated :)
> 
> For context, this is set post DMC4 but pre DMC5. Doesn’t really follow any particular story canon but is set in the same universe as DMC. This chapter is SFW and is mostly just setting a scene. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> T/W - for suicidal thoughts

Dante stretched his arms behind his head throwing his feet onto the desk as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the slowly spinning ceiling fan in contemplation. 

“Hmmm, should get a few more days if I’m lucky.” He thought out loud. To be honest, he was shocked the electric hadn’t been cut off yet. It had been a quiet, boring week. The work had all but dried up and he was relying on his loyalty tab from his local pizza place to keep him going. He sighed and reached towards his pile of well-read magazines stacked to his side. 

His ears twitched and his nostrils flared as the shop door slowly opened. He reflexively placed his feet on the floor and assumed a more defensive posture, quickly placing ebony and ivory in front of him almost as a threat display. His brow furrowed as he examined the 4 men that slowly strolled through the doors and across the room towards him; all clad in tight black suits, hard heels clipping against the wood floor with each step in perfect synchronicity, tan skin and devilish smirks adorned their faces. 

_Incubi._  He rolled his eyes and huffed, making no attempt to cover up his disdain; Dante hated incubi. 

“Son of Sparda.” The tallest of the men spoke in a voice so deep, it reverberated down Dante’s spine. He leaned in a small mock bow, flourishing his hand to the side, eyes locked with the devil hunter as the other three remained still, hands behind their backs with their chests puffed out. His long blonde hair draped around his face, framing his angular features all too perfectly.  

“And what do I owe the pleasure?” The reply was dry. Yes, work was short, but he would have happily sat for weeks in the dark festering in his own filth before wishing this upon himself.

“Hope this isn’t part of some recruitment drive or some shit? I mean, you’d be lucky to have me but as you can see, business is booming and I have my hands more than full as is.” The blonde’s lips furled upwards, his grin revealing the sharp teeth concealed beneath. 

“Oh Dante, come now. I’m sure you’ve given me more than enough business over the years with your over indulgence. I’m merely returning the favour.” He turned around to take a suitcase from the hands of one of his subordinates. “It may surprise you to know I have a job offer for you, that is,” he placed the suitcase on the desk, “if you have the time in your oh so,  _busy_ schedule.” 

Dante tutted in irritation. It annoyed him to no end that he was that desperate for some cash that he’d consort with incubi. However, his eyes did gleam at the thought of payment upfront. 

“Spill the details then.” He was spinning ebony on his finger, carefully gauging for any ill intent. 

“We have a… dangerous runaway, a former worker of my establishment. She decided to dispose of one of my more, profitable members of staff before disappearing out of sight. She’s of no use to us anymore and I’ve been informed from a reliable source that she’s been sighted in this very city.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It really is a pity. She had so much potential.” 

A confused expression washed across Dante’s face. “Sooo… let me get this straight. You come in here with your cronies, looking all high and mighty with a briefcase full of cash to take out one, lone succubus?” 

“Yes, that is precisely the reason we are here. Why, is there a problem? I bring an easy job and more than sufficient compensation for your time. If what I heard about you is true, there is no reason for you to say no.” 

_Wow, am I really that simple?_ Dante thought and considered the question. There was one thing bothering him: 

“Why not just do it yourself? I mean, you seem more than capable with your little boyband over there. Or is there some information you’re neglecting to tell me?” His face twitched ever so slightly at the question, as he pushed the briefcase in Dante’s direction and flicked open the latch. 

“Let’s just say… it would be problematic for us. She has killed humans as well, and will continue to do so if left unchecked. She has only recently matured and lacks… self-control.” 

_Sigh._ If it had killed already it didn’t really leave Dante much choice, and these guys sure as hell weren’t interested in dealing with their own problem.  

“Fine.” He huffed, as he grabbed the briefcase to peek inside while keeping his best poker face. “I get the feeling problematic may be an understatement if this is what you’re paying me.” No reaction. “I’m gonna need more details. What’s the lead?” 

The blonde’s face lit up at the hunter’s acceptance. 

********** 

“Damn incubi, dragging me into their weird sexual politics.” Dante kicked any stones unfortunate enough to cross his path as he muttered away to himself. It was around 11pm and he had been wandering the streets and alleys for a few hours, dropping in and out of various clubs and hot spots.

“Some lead this turned out to be. God I could be spending all that cash and getting wasted but nooo, I’m trudging around like a total asshole looking for a horny succubus for all the wrong reasons!” He kicked the next stone harder than he should have. It ricocheted between the walls before smashing through a window. 

“Shit.” Feeling like a naughty schoolboy, he ran to avoid any unwanted attention, taking a few turns up some alleyways he didn’t recognise to get some distance. The street they lead out onto was one he had no memory of. “Huh. And here was me thinking I knew my way around this town. Ooh what do we have here?”  

He noticed a building on the corner that looked somewhat like a club. There was surprisingly no security on the door but there were a few people stood against the walls, drinks and cigarettes in hand. No booming music though, just some god forsaken karaoke. The sign read “Tyger Tyger” , definitely not a place he was acquainted with.

“Well, I’ve been in every other goddamn place, might as well take a look. Christ what a day; incubi AND karaoke. This damn demon better put up a good fight to make it worthwhile.” 

He passed by 2 guys sharing a cigarette and overheard their discussion about the “total hottie” inside.  _Promising._ He swung open the doors to be hit smack bang in the face with the smell of stale beer and a horrendous rendition of Careless Whisper… and something else entirely.  

_It’s here_ _._  

His eyes scanned the tables looking for the culprit, as he made his way slowly to the bar to not draw too much attention to himself. He didn’t bother asking the incubus for a physical description, he knew lust demons could change their appearance pretty much at will, but he was starting to regret having nothing to go on. No suspicious activity grabbed his attention, but he could sense their presence.

He believed now what he was told about them just hitting maturity; they weren’t making much effort to cover up the pheromones they were giving off, he felt almost surrounded by them. They were weak however, so it was no challenge to Dante to brush them off. He grabbed a stool and seated himself at the bar, deciding to rely on his ears instead of his eyes. Eventually some human would fall prey to their pull, it was only a matter of time.  

Dante ordered himself a scotch and swigged it down, savouring the burn and daydreaming about the night he could have been having.  

“Hey baby.” His ears pricked up, honing in on the very drunk sounding man. “You here for a good time?”  _No wonder_ _succubi_ _prefer busy cities, humans are just such easy prey_ , he thought.  

“Yes, I am actually.” That voice cut clean through him, making him visibly shudder. Dante turned to hone in on the location of the voice with only one thought as his eyes met with his target. 

_Jackpot._  

“Now, if you would be so kind as to fuck off I can continue to enjoy my night  _alone._ ” Dante was unsure who looked more dumbstruck; himself, or the poor kid that got shot down like a lead balloon. He knew he wasn’t mistaken, he trusted his keen senses and his instincts, and she was definitely his target.

The commanding aura around her became slightly thicker as the kid lowered his head, and turned to walk back towards the bar. “Prick.” She muttered before downing the rest of her drink.  

Well this was new;a succubus using their ability to manipulate, to push away potential prey. His curiosity was peaked. Pushing all sense to the back of his mind he turned back to the bartender and ordered 2 more scotches. He was always willing to take a risk to gather more information, and he was pretty confident that even with his guard down this demon would be no match for him if things turned nasty.  

He grabbed the two glasses and started towards the table. 

 

* * *

 

“Prick.” She muttered to herself as she downed the rest of her drink.  _Ahh_ _the glorious burn_ , it was all she needed tonight, nothing else mattered.  

He was the 5th attempt tonight in this place alone. She had given up on the busier clubs in the centre of town, settling for something a bit more derelict and decrepit looking in the hope of getting a bit of peace and quiet. She knew she didn’t have long left, and quite frankly she didn’t care. All she wanted was to get off-your-face drunk as she awaited her fate. She knew they wouldn’t rest until she was good and dead; a thorn in their foot that needed to be removed.  

She rested her head in her hand, elbow against the table as she ran her finger around the rim of the empty glass. The room had started to spin, her thoughts lacking some coherence, but she needed more. The emptiness inside needed filling, and this was the only way she thought it would be possible without hurting anyone.  _Anyone else_  she  corrected.  Her  eyes prickled with a familiar sensation, as her vision became blurry.  _Damn, I need more booze._  

All of her senses flared at once as heavy footsteps approached. The pressure from the power they were emitting, the scent of their heritage, the creaking of leather. She had heard many tales about the legendary devil hunter, and the way her senses were reeling told her everything she needed to know. Her body was screaming at her to leave, to run; but she knew better; there was no point anymore. She had already accepted her fate, she had just hoped she would have been a little drunker when it came. 

“So my angel of death has arrived.” She spoke as he approached from behind. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the safety being removed from the gun that she knew would be pointed at her head. Her body jolted when instead of gunfire, there was the sound of a glass hitting the table. Her eyes opened to see a glass of liquor in front of her, and a white-haired man sat with a drink in hand, staring intently. Her heart was racing in her chest as she swallowed, his sky blue eyes were piercing through her as if they were searching for something. 

“And he comes baring…unexpected gifts?” She looked at the glass of brown liquid in front of her, as the ice clinked against it as it shifted. She pondered for a moment if the drink was perhaps poisoned, but decided rather quickly that she didn’t care if it was. She lifted it from the table and tipped it towards Dante. “Cheers.” Two big gulps and it was gone, a shiver running through her body from the taste as a sigh left her lips. She watched as Dante did the same, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“What is this?” She asked the devil hunter, motioning back and forth between them with the glass in hand. “Like, what exactly are you doing here?” He crossed his arms over his chest at the question, looking towards her quizzically. 

“I’m here on a job actually. Been asked to deal with a troublesome demon and I’ve spent the best part of the night trying to find them. Say...” he put his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand as his gaze deepened, “you wouldn’t happen to have any leads on an apparently dangerous succubus who’s going around killing helpless people would you?”  

Her gaze locked with his, trying to guess what answer he expected. The room was spinning rather pleasantly as her senses began to dull. She snorted inelegantly and started to snigger. “How much they pay you for this ‘job’ then? Surely a little lone succubus wouldn’t be worth  _your_  time. Hell, I knew someone would be coming eventually but I didn’t think you would actually come yourself, maybe I should be flattered that-” 

“10 grand.” Dante interjected. Her mouth dropped open. 

“Ho-oly shit!” She couldn’t contain the laughter as her hands slammed on the table. It shouldn’t be funny, but she was buzzing enough right now that it was completely hilarious. “Tell me you’re kidding? You are kidding right.” He shook his head in silent bewilderment at her reaction. She threw her arms back, her fingers lacing together and resting against the back of her head, an inexplicable smile spread across her face. 

“Christ, he really wasn’t joking. I can’t believe Demitri himself would fork out his own actual hard cash to see my head roll. It would make me feel somewhat special if this whole situation wasn’t so incredibly... fucked up.” Her arms dropped to her side as the elated emotions inside her chest dropped deep into her stomach, leaving a hollowness behind.  

_Dangerous, killing helpless people,_ his words hit  home  suddenly.  _Was this the image he had of me, was this the information that had been fed to him by my keepers?_  She stared blankly at the empty glass in front of her, eyes suddenly feeling like weights in their sockets.  _So there really is nowhere I belong now, he's truly given up on me._

“So you know tall, dark and uncomfortably handsome personally then eh? The way he carried himself, that money seemed like pocket change, didn’t realise it was a big de-” 

“Cut the crap, son of Sparda.” She interrupted, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Why haven’t you done it then, what you’ve been paid to do? Here I am, defenceless and happy to take whatever shit comes my way.” Her hands slammed on the table as she stood up unsteadily, wavering on the spot. “I’m a murderer aren’t I?! I’m a twisted monster, a demon with no morals and no control over my own damn mind!” Tears were escaping her eyes now, tears that shouldn’t be there, tears that she knew she had no right to shed.  _Devils never cry,_ Dimitri’s words echoed in her mind. 

“You know what, fuck it.” She stumbled, leaning over the table, eyeing the gun in Dante’s holster. “If you won’t do it, then I will.” Her arms reached out in a movement that didn’t even feel like her own. She was practically numb now, her ears ringing as she fell onto the table, fingers grazing his coat. Dante groaned as he stood up, taking her wrist in his hand as he dragged her unstable body towards the door as if she weighted nothing more than a hollow doll. 

“Fine. If you want me to do it that badly I will, but not in here.” She ignored the stares from the other patrons, the muttering of their words as they watched the scene in front of them.    

> _“Fuck he’s so lucky. She wouldn’t even talk to me.”_
> 
> _"What a whore, he only started speaking to her a few minutes ago.”_
> 
> _“Looks like she’s gonna get what she deserves, if_ _ya_ _know what I mean.”_  

Their words spun in her head as the tears continued to roll from her cheeks, as the door to the bar was slammed open, dragging her into the cool air of the night. Any other day, the sensations it brought may have been enjoyable, but being dragged towards an alley, legs seemingly moving of their own volition, her mind couldn’t focus on anything other than the firm grip on her wrist.  

_This is it,_ she thought, as she was thrown to the ground, pulled up onto her knees by a tug on her shirt collar. 

“Any last words, demon?” His voice echoed through the alley as he settled his guns barrel against the back of her head. Her body relaxed into the moment, shoulders sagging as if puppet strings once holding her together were cut. She leaned her head back further against the gun to look up into Dante’s eyes a final time. 

“Thank you.” With a rustle of leather and a sharp pain at the base of her neck, her vision blacked out.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was the prologue. What fate will she meet at the hands of Dante, why was she on the run and what had the Incubi so worried that they would request the legendary devil hunter himself to have her put down?
> 
> Let me know if you want to find out more!:D
> 
> (Edited for errors and some minor corrections as of 07/09/19)


	2. A truth that’s told with bad intent, beats all the lies you can invent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante may have made an impulsive decision that has put himself deep into the shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updated for errors and some corrections as of 07/09/2019)

 

“Oh, you’ve gone and made a doozy of a mess for yourself here.” Dante paced in circles around his desk, contemplating his next steps as he rubbed his hands together nervously. He stilled his movements for a few seconds to glance over at the sofa in his office, her body lying unconscious upon it. 

As he held his gun against her head in that alley, seeing her wet red eyes looking into his with such emptiness and defeat, he just couldn’t bring himself to do the one thing she asked of him. He’d seen that look before in the eyes of another, and he’d be damned if he was going to make the same mistakes again. Instead he opted to knock her out with the butt of his gun instead and haul her back to the shop, away from prying eyes. As usual when acting on impulse, he hadn’t thought of the next steps. 

“Damn, when did I get so soft. Pull yourself together you dumb bastard.” He continued pacing, talking himself through his thoughts. “You’re a damn demon hunter. I don’t even know what I’m gonna tell the damn Incubi boy band mafia... shit.” He crashed down into his desk chair and threw his hands on his face in exasperation as he groaned into them. 

He had planned on killing her, he really had; but after seeing her there at the bar, he got a niggling feeling that something about the whole situation was wrong. Dante trusted his gut more than his head, and he wasn’t willing to kill an innocent whether they were human or demon. He’d decided that maybe getting some more information out of her would be for the best before making his final decision, but then she started to freak out and draw attention to them.  

He just didn’t get it: Why would a succubus use their powers of manipulation to drive prey away? The thought was obscene and sparked a dangerous curiosity within the devil hunter. He knew not all demons were evil, hell he worked alongside one. He looked over towards her again, that mist still emanating off her body, like a diffuser slowly filling the room with her aura. He would have to keep the windows shut unless he wanted to attract some ugly and unwanted attention.  

He had to admit though, the atmosphere in the room was beginning to shift slightly. He knew the constant stream of pheromones would no doubt start to affect him in some way as he groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, putting his hand in his pants and rearranging his unwanted half-hard cock.  _Fucking_ _succubi._ He had unashamedly spent enough time around lust demons to have built up a pretty high tolerance to them, so he wasn’t all that concerned that he would start losing his mind just yet, it was only his body that betrayed him. 

“Does she seriously not know how to flick the off switch?” He had no idea how long she would be out for or how she was going to react when she woke up. He stood back up out of the chair feeling restless, wandering over to get a better look at the demon. He was surprised by just how... normal they looked. Lust demons could take on the shape of any creature of the same sex that they had seen. They could take one look through a magazine and make themselves look like a model; so why this visage?  

Not that there was anything wrong with the way she looked, in fact he found it kind of endearing; she had long brown hair, bangs swept over one side of her face but clipped back over the other ear revealing numerous piercings. Upon her pale skin were freckles dotted over her nose and across her cheeks haphazardly. The clothes she wore were casual, a green plaid shirt hanging from her shoulders, unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top, filled out nicely by her chosen figure. The pair of small denim shorts further accentuated her physique, leaving most of her legs on display. 

He was used to seeing the same features, the same hair colours, the things they always believed looked the most attractive to those around them. So to see one that could so easily just blend into a group was intriguing. The only giveaway were those damn pheromones and that voice; the one thing succubi were unable to change no matter how hard they tried. Dante couldn’t describe the edge it held. Maybe it was something he could pick up on so keenly due to his demonic senses, like a whistle too high pitched for anything but a dog to hear. It was like an echo in his skull.  

_Ring, ring._  

He glanced quickly back over at his desk, his heart rate increasing as he sighed and wandered towards the phone. With a deep exhale he plucked it from the holder. 

“Devil may cry.” He answered in his usual cheery tone. 

“Ahh, son of Sparda.” There was no denying the voice on the other end of the phone as a slight shiver ran down his spine. “I hope you are making progress with my request. I didn’t pay that cash upfront to have you waste my time.” Dante considered his options for the briefest moment, and decided it would be best to get them off his tail sooner rather than later. 

“Uhh yeah, Dimitri was it? Yeah, problem solved. Found her in a little joint in town on the hunt. She put up a fight but I took her down with ease, of course.”  _Sort this out now, deal with the fallout later,_ Dante thought. 

“Hmm, as expected of you Dante. Excellent work. I’ll send my boys around with the remaining payment as soon as possible. After all, you dealt with the matter at hand  _so quickly_ that I believe bonus payment is required, if that does please you?” Dante glanced over to you on the sofa;  _shit._  

“I mean, being honest the 10 grand was more than enough, bud. I don’t wanna fleece ya, wasn’t exactly a difficult job.” 

“Oh but I _insist._ ” The tone of his voice made Dante shiver.  “Seeing as you’re available at your shop now, I will send them straight over. That will close off our little business deal nicely... bud.”  _Fucking Incubi._  

 

* * *

  

The sound of a phone ringing startled her awake, the throbbing in her skull prevalent through her confusion. Her eyes set immediately on the back of the man clad in red, as he walked towards the phone, picking it up and answering cheerfully.  

Thoughts flooded through her head:  _why am I still alive? Where am I? Why am I here with him?_ The scent of demon was so strong in the room it made her head reel.  _This must be where he resides... but why?_   

Her heart nearly stopped dead in her chest when she heard the devil hunter utter the name “Demitri".  _No, that can’t be him! I can’t be here, he’ll come for me!_ She quickly shut her eyes, feigning sleep as his head turned to face her.  _Why didn’t you just kill me like I asked you fool?!_  

This whole situation was less than ideal, in fact, nothing about this precarious position was okay. She continued to eavesdrop on the conversation, her whole body tensing as Dante nonchalantly referred to one of the most feared demons in the underground as “bud". She had heard tales of his confidence, of the pure absurdity of his demeanour but she was still unprepared to hear any of this. The urge to quickly run to the door and make her escape was strong; even the legendary devil hunter would struggle against the full force of Demitri’s coven and it was never her intention to involve anyone else in this mess.  

If she went and caused enough trouble, eventually he would have no choice but to find her finish the job. Her stomach twisted at the thought, bitter memories of drained corpses and feelings of unadulterated fear still fresh in her mind. She held back a shudder as Dante slammed the phone down into the receiver. 

Her green eyes shot open reflexively, the sight of leather clad legs now inches from her face as her eyes trailed upwards, past his subtle arousal, his crossed arms until her gaze met his. She heard his foot tapping restlessly against the ground as she feigned a half assed smile.  

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He groaned, unamused at the quip as she slowly picked herself upright, her head throbbing in the process. “Shit my head,” she massaged her temple with her fingers, “although I have to confess; I feel great for someone who's dead!”  

“Cute.” Was Dante’s singular reply. He uncrossed his arms, letting them flop to his side as he leaned back against the desk, resting on his elbows. “Look, I dunno how much of that you heard but we may, or may not be completely in the shit. This is why I don’t take jobs from damn lust demons, always trouble and they always seem to know when I’m bullshitting” 

“His name.” She said solemnly. 

“Huh? What about it?” 

“You said his name. If I wasn’t as pissed last night I would have never said it. That and I was convinced I wasn’t gonna make it through the night.” She stretched her limbs, bones popping in their sockets as she rose to her feet. 

“And your point is?” She sighed at his ignorance. 

“Lust demons never give out their true names to anyone but the ones they trust. There’s no way he told you his name when he gave you the job. Now he’s suspicious because you know it. I can’t imagine he anticipated us having some friendly late night banter over some drinks; rather he expected me to be cleaved in two before I uttered a word.” Dante stared in bemusement. 

“Fuck, how am I still learning shit like this after all these years?” He sighed before flopping backwards against the desk, upper body now flat as his legs hung over the edge.  

“How long to we have?” She asked, fine well knowing they would be on their way sooner rather than later. 

“Mmm they didn’t say.” Half groaning, Dante stretched his arms as he spoke, the effect of pheromones showing clearly in his trousers. “We probably don’t have long though and, I’m not gonna lie, there’s no way they’ll believe me that you aren’t here with all this shit floating around.” He motioned into the air. “Do you not like, control this?” Your gaze shifted to the floor ashamedly. 

“For the most part, yes. But I haven’t... fed in a while... so it gets a little sporadic. I’m still learning... kinda. I only know one way to fix it right now, and it’ll only work if he sends incubi and not other lesser demons. Luckily they aren’t as sensitive to other lust demons’ pheromones.”  

“Soooo, what do you propose then, because right now I got nothin' short of cutting them down the minute they step through that door.” She took a deep breath, knowing this could still go either way. 

“I think we need to cover my scent with... yours. I mean, this place is already swimming in it so it shouldn’t be too difficult. Like seriously, it’s pretty damn disgusting.” You scrunched your face as Dante chuckled. 

“Well, what can I say? I’m a man of many talents, but cleaning up after myself ain’t one of em! Gotta let em know who owns the place, right?” She sighed, but was thankful in her own way as this would be a lot quicker and easier because of it. She really wished she could have avoided resorting to such underhanded tactics so quick off the belt but right now her life was on the line and, if needs must, she would do what was necessary. 

“Ok, I’ve got 2 options for you.” She started, moving slowly towards the splayed devil hunter. “Option one: you forget all about me and just let me bolt for it right now. I’ll deal with the fallout myself and probably get myself killed very soon. You should be able to come clean, hand the money back and get out of this pretty unscathed. I’m offering this because I still have no clue why I’m even standing here right now and why you’re concerned enough about me to have let me live.” Dante hummed quietly in consideration before propping himself up on his elbows, raising his fingers. 

“And what about this option two? Don’t quite like the idea of admitting I fucked up to the demon sex mafia.” She smirked at the nickname, at how little they bothered him, but also conscious that he didn’t address her concerns. She had guessed he would be somewhat of a closed book in the first place anyway so it didn’t come as much of a surprise. 

“Option two...” She walked closer to him, running a finger up the inside of his thigh slowly, as she held his gaze. “I regain some control of myself by having a... little snack, and we make this room smell of you in the process.” Her hand stopped just shy of his growing hardness as she gave him a moment to consider. “I’ll conceal myself out of the way and you give them the full rundown of how you killed me. They’ll hopefully be none the wiser. So...” She grazed his crotch, hand wandering to his belt idly. “Which will it be?” 

She was aware how terrible she was at putting on such a show, how it didn’t come as naturally to her as it should considering what she was, but she never was an equal to those around her anyway. She struggled to hold his gaze as his eyes bore into her, assessing her with a burning intensity as she struggled to hold back swallowing her nerves. As if sensing the unease, Dante’s posture relaxed as a smirk spread over his lips. 

“Well, if you think it’ll work, go ahead. Not like I’m gonna complain. You seem to know more than I do and I’m gonna guess that my third option of just decapitating them as they walk through the door isn’t much to your liking?” She let out a sign, expelling the anxiety from her chest as her eyes trailed down his body. 

“Not gonna lie, that sounds extremely tempting and there’s nothing I’d like to do more than see their pretty heads roll but drawing more attention to ourselves won’t get us anywhere.” She cautiously started to undo his belt. “If you’re serious about this and you’re actually bothered about hiding me out here we need to knock them off my trail as quickly as possible.”  She noticed Dante tuck his hands behind his head as he laid back down against the desk. 

“I have to admit, as far as ploys to get me out of my pants go, this one takes the cake. You could have just asked nicely you know, I’m not one to deny a polite reques- ahh.” She cupped her hand over his still clothed balls and squeezed tightly as his body tensed.  

“Don’t test me. Trust me if there was an easier way to do this, I’d gladly take it. Don’t make the situation worse than it already is.” She removed her hand to return to unclasping his belt, haphazardly pulling down the zipper, groaning at the realisation he had no underwear on. “Seriously, commando in these? You really are a freak of nature.”  

“Well that’s the least flattering reaction I’ve ever had. Not doing yourself any favours now are you?” She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled the trousers down enough to free him from their confines. 

“Looks like I don’t need to do myself any favours.” She spoke in a confident tone, finger tracing up his hardened length, when in reality her stomach sunk, realising this was probably just an involuntary response brought on by forces outside of his control. Although not consciously using her natural abilities, she was aware of the effects it had, especially after going this long without feeding. At least she should regain some semblance of control after this. She just wished this had gone a different way.  

“I’m a simple man, babe and I’m surprisingly easily pleased.” Your lips twitched at the pet name. He raised his hand, a single finger held upright. “Just one thing... you got a name or something? I know that stuff you said before about trust and all that jazz, so I don’t mind if it’s something you just made up on the spot. I’d just... prefer to have a name before... you know.” She couldn’t help but giggle at what was one of his most honest and unexpected displays. 

“Well then, never took you for the bashful type, oh mighty son of Sparda. Do you ask this nicely of other demon’s names before you cut them in two?” His cock twitched under her fingers as she continued to tease him lightly. “Well since you asked so nicely, for now let's say you can call me... Rin. How’s that sound?” He hummed in approval as he shifted his hips slightly. She could sense his arousal quite potently as it began filling the space around her just as planned. She did not however plan for the effect it would have on her, as it began flooding her senses.  

_Damn, it’s been too long._   

Her breathing became heavy as her hand gripped eagerly around her prize. The scent of demon that she had longed for was heavy in the air, thick and earthy but laced with the unmistakable aroma of human longing. Humans were seen as prized prey due to the purity of their lust and their willingness to submit themselves completely in both body and soul, the weight of their emotions adding to their fragrance like an expensive perfume. The combination of the two intertwined around each other in such a way was undeniably intoxicating. 

Her body began moving on its own as she leaned over to replace her hand with her mouth, devouring him as if he was the first meal she had enjoyed in months. His size was nothing short of impressive but she took him in as far as she was able, her hand working in synchronisation to meet her mouth, covering the parts that her mouth was unable to reach, tongue teasing in time with her movements, savouring every reaction it elicited. Her mind became foggy as her other hand reached down to toy with her own wetness, now throbbing between her legs. The release would certainly give her some control back, but that was the last thing on her mind, only focused on draining every drop of his aura dry. Her mind let go of the last of her control as she gave into her demonic desires. 

 

* * *

 

His eyes glazed over as he stared at the ceiling, gasps leaving his throat as his hands reached for Rin’s hair. He couldn’t help but play over the current scenario in his mind. From her behaviour and the aura she was giving off, he was now more convinced than ever that he was currently being preyed on; prey to the whims of yet another damn succubus. However, through his current in-coherency of being on the receiving end of one of the most intense blowjobs he’d ever had, he was only able to run his fingers through her thick hair, gripping for purchase as she devoured him with reckless abandon. 

He has laid with succubi before and was unashamed of his previous dappling's with her kind, but there was something different about this. A desperation in her actions that drove him wild; as if he was her lifeline, that first drop of water to pass her dehydrated lips. He could tell there were no controlling pheromones in action, he was not being forced to feel this way unlike his previous experiences, which just made it all the more exciting. He was willingly giving himself up as prey to a lesser demon; and it was thrilling. 

He felt the knot in his stomach begin to unfurl as he neared his peak, curses and moans escaping his lips as he pushed and pulled at her hair in earnest. At the point of his climax, a wave of pleasure unlike any he had felt washed over him as he burst into her throat, his mouth agape in a silent scream. He felt her hum around him as her own body spasmed against his legs as she presumably reached her own peak.  

As he clung onto his high, the bliss warming his entire body, he felt a sudden rush, as a wave akin to second orgasm flushed over him, pushing the feeling through him, before pulling it back as quickly as it came. His back arched at the sensation, as if there were a tide inside of him, surging this feeling back and forth over him until it was washed clean away, a final gasp leaving his lips before he collapsed limp and lifeless against the desk, vision fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints eyes at "eventual smut" tag*... whoops.  
> So our girl, Rin has survived to see another day and Dante is out cold yet again; what a way to go eh? 
> 
> I apologise in advance for how sporadically this may be updated. I'm trying to write this as I go and may need to spend more time between chapters planning. I'm so pleased that people were looking forward to this update already even thought we're only just getting started! I don't intend on making smut the main focus of this fic but a little self indulgence never hurts, and of course things are gonna happen when you put Dante and a succubus together!
> 
> Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated and I'll see you all in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr @DaemonGal for all your DMC needs!


End file.
